Soldiers Without Borders
by BloodTrinity
Summary: What if by chance the eclipse that brought two pilots to another world in the middle of a war happened again? Except this time, the light brought something bigger...It brought, Mother Base.


Notes: Yeah, I know I know, I didn't update RoAH: Return of A Hero for almost a year, kinda lost interest in it for quite awhile. Not sure if I want to update it anymore D: So yeah, here's a new fanfic, another crossover, *waves hands* Yaaaayy~ Now, onto the story.

**Update: 13/10/2012, **extended the length by 2,000 words, thats the end of chapter 1...for now

An Army without Borders: Chapter 1: **A Whole New World**

* * *

**-SWB-  
****  
Soldiers Without Borders**

A War was being fought between two countries in Halkeginia, Tristain and Albion, above and at the small countryside settlement of Tarbes. Just by looking out onto the battlefield one could tell that Albion was winning the skirmish because of their overwhelming air superiority with the Dragon Knights and Battleships.

At least it remained that way until a 'Steel Dragon' joined the other dragons in an aerial dog fight. But that was not a dragon but in fact a vehicle and weapon of another world, a Zero fighter plane.

In the cock-pit of the plane there sat two people, a young Japanese teenage boy with shaggy black hair and eyes, he wore a blue and white hoodie that had the white part go around him at the abdomen area. He was also wearing a pair of jeans with a pair of blue sports shoes.

Next to the boy and practically on his lap was a petite pink-haired and eyed girl who was wearing a white blouse and short black skirt with a black mantle fastened together on her shoulders by a golden emblem that had a pentagon engraved on it.

The boy was maneuvering the fighter plane like a pro; as though he had did it for years as he tightened the grip he had on the plane's control-stick with his left hand that had glowing runes which identified him as the current Gandalf, left hand of god and familiar of the founder Brimir.

Quickly evading the dragons behind them, the plane that the boy was piloting was able to get behind his pursuers who were a small group of fire dragons.

Making sure that the crosshair on the machinegun mounted on the plane was on the wings of the dragons; Saito pressed the button above the joystick in a rhythmic fashion. Soon all three winged reptiles were soon falling towards the ground at a fast but not potentially lethal speed.

The plane was then suddenly buffeted by a particularly strong gust of wind. "Argh! Louise! You alright?" the boy asked the now identified Louise.

"Yes, I'm alright, rather than that focus your attention on where you're flying this contraption baka Saito!" Louise shouted at the boy as she tried to make sure the death grip she had around him and the seat wasn't too obvious.

The boy, Saito, just nodded silently with a slight feral grin as he took shot down another dragon that was attempting to take the Zero fighter head on.

"Wow, that's one big battleship!" Saito exclaimed as he looked at the Lexington before dodging another breath attack from a surviving dragon…

* * *

_In a different world and a totally different timeline…  
197X, 18th August_

"Hey Bill, how are the crops doing in the in-door greenhouse?" An engineer asked his colleague as they chatted over a cup of coffee during their break.

"Pretty well Joe, pretty well. We will probably be able to have our own natural food supply on the base in about another two weeks since we planted it sometime last month." Bill replied, "So, how are things on your end? The power generators screwing up or anything?"

"Finally! In a few more weeks we can eat something else other than fish, I was getting tired of eating it for all three meals!" Joe pumped his fist as he thought of requesting a transfer to the Mess hall team, since he was an accomplished 5-star chef and professional engineer, all the recipes he could make with rice and noodles, never again will he be forced to eat instant curry! Never again! Even if it really is tasty.

He was brought out of his daydream by a hand waving in front of his face. "Oh uh, the ideas and designs that the guys in R&D came up with was foolproof to a certain extent, we just need to put a minimal amount of fuel into generator to activate it. It will then generate electricity with it and after that 20% of the output generated is used to keep the generators running. The rest is then supplied to the base that it is installed in."

"By the way, did you hear about the recruit that joined us last week?" Joe asked Bill as they both took sips out of their coffee mugs.

"Can't say I have, what about the new recruit?" Joe took another sip of his coffee before looking at Bill as he answered his question, "Heard this from a buddy of mine who was with the Boss when he went out to bring him back to the base from the middle-east. It seems like the recruit is one of his acquaintances and they both met on a battlefield too." Joe said as he looked down into his mug to check how much coffee he had left.

"Just like how the sub-commander and the Boss met too eh?" Bill quipped as he finished his coffee and poured himself another mug of it.

"Except for a fact that this recruit, he is a young man early 20s by the way, is the only survivor of the CIA's gene experimentation, the 'Perfect-Soldier' program he was a child soldier too I heard. And he brought along a young girl with him too, probably his sister."

"What's his name?"

"Well, friend of mine told me that the recruit's name is Frank Jaeger."

"Does he have any nicknames or a codename?" Bill asked as he wondered why the name sounded familiar.

"Yeah he has one that the Boss gave it to him when he joined yesterday; it was Gra- "Joe was cut off as alarms started ringing throughout the base.

-  
_In the central command tower…_

"Huey, what the hell?! Why are the emergency alarms going off? Are we under attack?!" a brown haired man with an eye patch covering his right eye shouted as he burst into the room before walking over to a wheel-chair bound man minutes after the alarms stated blaring loudly in all the rooms and corridors.

"I don't know what's going on either Snake and no, we are not under attack. Everything was going smoothly before suddenly the sensors and electronic radars picked up a drastic change on the electromagnetic field of the seabed around the base!" the now named Huey panicked as the waves on a chart shown on one of the screens spiked up even further.

That was when a soldier dressed in a jungle-fatigue uniform burst into the room not unlike Snake a few seconds ago. Snapping off a quick salute to the eye-patched man, the soldier continued "Boss! Professor! Both of you got to see this, quick!" before rushing out of the room followed by the two men.

The soldier moved quickly through the corridors before quickly sliding her card through the card reader and by the door slid open, both men caught had already caught up to her as she led them outside onto the decks of the command tower.

The sight in front and above of the trio was to sum it up, terrifying as they stared out into the sea and skies. Who wouldn't be when they realize that the building they were in was surrounded by a giant circle that was glowing so brightly it could be seen from the seabed.

Not to mention that the whole sky was covered with stormy black clouds as far as their eyes could see, except above them where there it was practically a gaping hole that showed a beam of light covering mother base from above.

"Huey, make an announcement to everyone on Mother Base to stay indoors and contact the Technician Corps, I don't want any of our generators screwing up on us when we need it." Snake barked orders quickly. "Have Squads Alpha and Charlie returned from the scouting mission?"

"Yes Sir! Alpha returned an hour ago and Charlie is en route ETA 5 minutes!" the female soldier answered him sharply as he gave her a curt nod.

"Huey, contact the pilot for Squad Charlie and tell them to step on it. Inform the Maintenance Corps to prepare the landing pad for the helicopter and to bring it indoors as fast as possible." Looking out at the ring surrounding Mother Base Snake started swearing internally as it was glowing a little brighter before he issued the orders.

* * *

_In the air space above Tarbes…_

"What you are doing now is impossible partner, no matter how hard you try!" Derflinger, Saito's sword who was next to him remarked as he (?) compared the small Zero fighter they were in to the gigantic warship.

"I know, but this partner of yours is an idiot, remember?" Saito replied with a grim smile as he tried shooting at the enemy's warship while dodging the cannon fire.

"I can't believe it but, I don't know how to say it but… I might have been chosen..." Louise muttered to herself next to Saito before looking at him. "Listen to me Saito, fly us near the warship. It might just be a hoax but I just have this feeling… Besides trying it out is better than not doing anything and there's also no other way to sink that warship… I can only try this!"

"…Have you gone mad from the fear Louise?" Saito asked as the plane narrowly avoided becoming a pile of wreck in the middle of the skies due to a cannon ball.

"I told you to go near it didn't I?! I'm your master; familiars obey their master's orders obediently!" Louise replied with a tone of voice that promised pain to all resistance.

Sighing as he started looking for a way to get close to the cannon without being blown out of the skies. _'Wait, cannons can only aim up to a certain angle vertically!' _Saito thought as he realized and quickly maneuvered the plane to get above the Lexington.

"What now?" Saito asked Louise as she suddenly opened the canopy of the Zero fighter as strong winds blew across her face and almost took her out of the plane.

"Hey what are you doing Louise?! Close it now, it's dangerous!"

"Shut up familiar! Keep circling above the enemy's ship until I give you the signal!" Louise then straddled Saito's shoulders before closing her eyes and starting to focus on the runes that she could see with her eyes closed, the runes that were on the tip of her tongue. Waiting to be chanted, wanting to be unleashed.

Saito sighed as he turned the Zero fighter around sharply once more as the almost went into the shooting range of the cannons.

Even while he did those maneuvers Louise was straddled on Saito's shoulders firmly. Then again, she supposed to be skilled at horse riding.

Louise spoke her incarnation softly, soft enough that Saito could miss it over the sound of the roaring winds.

"Eoruu Suunu Firu Yarunsakusa"

Louise remembered what she was told once as she felt her sense turning sharper and power slowly welling up inside of her, 'When you recite an incantation of your own branch. Your senses would be sharper, reflexes faster.'

"Osu Suunu Uryu Ru Rado" as she reached the second stanza of the runes that were carved in her mind, she could feel the sense of power building up even faster and more.

"Beoozusu Yuru Suvyueru Kano Oshera" The power inside her raged, searching for a gap to rush out of. Louise tapped Saito's cheek with her leg as a signal.

Nodding, Saito pushed the control stick down and the Zero fighter began to dive down at the Lexington below them.

Opening her eyes, she timed her incantation as she stared at the people on the ship before realizing that the people onboard the ship would definitely by swallowed up by her spell, unless…

Quickly choosing her target, Louise pointed her wand at the Lexington itself and swung her wand down causing a small bright ball of light to form at where she was pointing at. Before it suddenly expanded to gigantic proportions, not as big as the sun but bright enough to rival it.

The miniature sun attracted the attention of everyone in the vicinity and although many eyes were staring at it, only a pair of violet eyes saw what happened for a split second as a beam of light from the skies above struck the gigantic orb of light before being shot off south-west towards the shores of Tristain.

Filing the phenomenon she just witnessed away into her mind, she regained focus just in time to hear Cardinal Mazarini," People! Look! The enemy fleet has been destroyed by the legendary Phoenix!"

"Phoenix, the legendary bird?!" A Commotion started spreading throughout the ranks as the Tristain forces started cheering loudly.

"Look at that bird flying in the sky! That's the legendary bird that's said to come at Tristain's hour of need! The Phoenix! The Founder has blessed us!" a soldier shouted as he pointed at a shadow in the sky, which was the Zero fighter.

Sighing as she felt a headache pound in her skull_, 'And the war only just started!' _Henrietta exclaimed in her mind as she absentmindedly started planning on sending a search team to where she roughly guessed the beam of light landed at…

* * *

_Mother Base, Ceremonial Hall_

It's been 5 minutes since everyone gathered in the hall and about an hour after the gigantic circle started pulsating before plucking Mother Base out of the ground it was rooted to and planting it into the seabed totally different area. It has also been 10 minutes since the last soldier recovered from a massive headache that coincidentally happened to everyone in Mother Base the second the ground stabilized.

They also realized they could understand each other perfectly…In a language that they did not know prior to the massive area shift…

Sighing again for the umpteenth time that day on top of the podium, he looked at the report that he just got from Squads Alpha and Charlie.

Casualties and losses were at a minimal but what really made Snake sigh not in relief but in inevitable headache, was a yellow-sticky note attached at the bottom of Charlie's report. It read, _'After you finish sorting everything out Boss, get over to the infirmary, got a few surprises for you that we found after we took down the opposing force's base –Kaz'_

How many times did he tell Kaz to stop bringing back things from the bases of their enemies? After the codenamed,' Angry Mama Gear-Rex' incident he thought it would stop there.

But no, he had to bring back prototype devices with gps-chips in them from a Russian mercenary base with half of Russia's Spetsnaz forces in full battle gear gunning for their heads. Snake didn't enjoy giving the orders to deploy Zeke at the enemy forces that day, but it just had to be done. He _did _try to give them a warning by making Zeke play 'Funeral March' when it was deployed, not one of the enemy soldiers really paid heed to his advice though…

"Boss! Scouts from the Intel Team just returned from surveying a radius of five kilometers around Mother Base, here is the report" One of Snake's elites, codenamed Prairie Dog or just Ronald, said before he handed over a clipboard with several pieces of paper clipped to it.

The report consisted of 8 pages and a stack of photographs the soldiers took while surveying the forests to their east. Quickly skimming through the report Snake gave Ronald a nod before turning towards the rows upon rows of assembled soldiers. Clearing his throat once on the microphone to get all of their attention Big Boss looked through the report in his hands one more time before looking at his men. "I have just received a report from our scouts and I can confidently say that I have more bad news than good news."

Pausing to take a breath in, he continued," First bad news, we are not at the Caribbean sea anymore. Where are we then? Second bad news, we are most definitely not on earth anymore if the two gigantic moons out in the sky in the _middle _of the day is any indication of that." At his proclamation a few of the soldiers started murmuring to each other nervously, on the outside Snake looked perfectly calm the ideal image of a great leader, inside his mind though…

"_Is all of this even real?! I mean, WHAT THE HELL?! TWO MOONS?!" _Scratching his head casually in front of his men as if the internal battle that just took place in his mind did not happen at all Snake tapped the microphone again to get their attention. "Alright men, remember what I said all those months ago… We will forsake our countries and become one with the earth; we fight not for nation, not for ideology but for ourselves. We go where we are needed… Guess what men; someone or maybe a country, somewhere in this new land needs us and we _will _become their deterrents."

Sucking in a deep breath he turned out the microphone and shouted out loud, "So are all of you with me?!" It started out as a loud murmuring before a single brave soldier cheered out loud and it quickly escalated to ground shaking roar. Smiling slightly as he raised a hand to indicate to the men that they were getting too loud, Snake hardened his features before telling the troops about what he wanted them to do…

-  
25 minutes later, Mother Base, Central Infirmary

Knocking on the door before he slid it open Snake walked into the room looking for his 2nd-in-command.

"Kaz, here is a report from the Intel Team. What is so important that you wanted to sho..w… me…." Snake rubbed his temples before sighing loudly, "Kaz…Why are there children other than Frank's adopted sister on board Mother Base?" Snake said, referring to the two young boys who were playing with an even younger brown-haired girl. Pausing slightly at the tone Snake used when talking to him Kaz decided to choose his words carefully…_really carefully…_

"Hey Mister, my name is Daniel, my brown-haired brother is David. Mister Miller over here saved us from the bad people and told us about you…So are you our father?"

'_Oh boy, blonde-haired kid sure is straightforward. Zero _did _say he was the more superior of the two…' _Kaz sighed internally as he could almost _feel_ the rant about him causing more trouble for Mother Base come again. Good thing Big Boss thought the young Gear-Rex that he and some soldiers caught from Isla del Monstruo was released back to the wild and not in one of the enclosures...and domesticated...

* * *

Cliffhanger Bwahwhahwhahwha :D Damn I'm an evil bastard ain't I? XD So, is the pacing too fast? too slow? Or just plain weird?

Tell me your opinions people, would be appreciated.


End file.
